Waiting For Love - JiraTsu
by AnaPPereira
Summary: Tsunade sempre viu o Sannin lendário como um amigo, porém, após o sumiço deste, a Hokage percebe seus sentimentos mudarem gradualmente. Jiraiya sempre manteve a esperança de que Tsunade seria sua, ao menos por uma noite e, quando o destino junta seus caminhos mais uma vez, ele percebe que uma oportunidade jamais deve ser perdida. JiraTsu - Imagem da capa: ilaBarattolo
Olá! Trago para vocês uma One-Shot-Hot JiraTsu, esse ship que eu amo tanto!

Ando meio sumida, mas queria compartilhar com vocês essa fanfic que está guardada há um bom tempo. Tentei colocar um pouco de romance em meio às cenas hots, espero que gostem. O nome da fic vem de uma música do Avicii, que eu adoro. Quem puder ouvir e ver o vídeo, a versão "lyrics", principalmente, (sempre me emociono com o vídeo e tradução... *cry*) será bom, pois dá pra entender o que eu quis passar com o texto.

One baseada nos capítulos 12 e 13 de Metamorfose.

Desde já, desejo a todos uma ótima leitura.

* * *

"O que há de melhor numa coisa nova é aquilo que satisfaz um desejo antigo."

 **Paul Valéry**

* * *

Durante todos os anos de sua vida, Jiraiya imaginou como seria se um dia tivesse a chance de mostrar à Tsunade o que sentia, o que guardava do lado esquerdo do peito e agora que o tão esperado dia, ou melhor, a tão esperada noite bateu à sua porta, ele não sabia o que fazer. Engraçado, ele estava sempre pronto para o que viesse, o que acontecesse, mas quando o assunto era a mulher de sua vida, as coisas eram diferentes; ele deveria ter previsto.

Após vê-la andar em sua direção, naquela sala mal iluminada, sua certeza de que a amava se intensificou, assim como o desejo de tomá-la para si e fazê-la, finalmente, sua. Ao fim do jogo de palavras, quando seus lábios se tocaram, o Sannin pôde sentir todo o seu amor represado ser libertado, tomar forma e se não fosse pela bendita confraternização, ele teria feito o que sempre quis naquele mesmo instante. Talvez a sua coragem não tivesse falhado, como estava acontecendo agora.

Agora, depois da fuga que vivenciaram, o tão destemido Jiraiya se via perdido, não sabia ao certo o que fazer. O homem relutava em bater na porta, um pedaço quase insignificante de madeira que o separava da sua amada. Tsunade lhe dissera que o esperaria em seus aposentos, mas de repente, ele perguntou-se se aquilo realmente era o certo a se fazer.

E se a Hokage, de alguma forma, se decepcionasse com ele? O coração calejado do Sannin não suportaria qualquer rejeição, afinal, ela era a mulher que sempre desejara, ora bolas! Entretanto, o que ele poderia temer? Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de beijá-la horas antes... seu ímpeto fora tão... espontâneo que agora ele sentia que havia exagerado, mas sabia que fizera o certo, fora aquilo que seu coração pedira, implorara para que fosse feito.

Deixando o medo e a hesitação de lado, o Sannin resolveu bater à porta, respirando fundo. Ouviu sua entrada ser permitida ao longe e ao adentrar o ambiente, o suave perfume de flores – que obviamente, ele desconhecia quais eram – incensou, inebriando-o de imediato. Conforme caminhava, penetrando no interior do aposento mal iluminado, Jiraiya vislumbrava o reduto da Hokage.

Ao se acostumar com a penumbra, o Sannin percebeu que estava em uma espécie de antessala e aparentemente, havia por ali um sofá discreto, uma mesa de centro e alguns vasos com plantas do seu lado esquerdo. À sua direita havia uma estante com vários livros e uma janela, por onde entrava apenas a tênue luz do luar. Seguindo seu instinto, o homem caminhou pelo corredor e ao vislumbrar uma porta, abriu-a, imaginando que se tratava do quarto da Senju, porém, estava enganado. Pela iluminação vinda da janela existente no cômodo, ele percebeu que se tratava de um amplo banheiro, mas não se ateve aos detalhes do ambiente, seu objetivo ali era outro.

Deu mais alguns passos e vislumbrou uma espécie de copa ou cozinha, ele não sabia ao certo e também ignorou, se dirigindo à última porta, que obviamente, se tratava do quarto da Godaime. Soltando o ar que sequer havia notado que prendia, abriu a porta suavemente, mas com firmeza, enquanto se livrava dos calçados, chutando-os para o lado.

— Hm, eu achei que você tivesse se perdido no caminho para cá. –Tsunade brincou ao vê-lo parado na porta entreaberta.

"Oh, Buda... Esse é o Jiraiya que conheço!?" Ela tinha de confessar, Jiraiya estava muito diferente e bonito naqueles trajes modernos. O Sannin usava uma camisa social branca, enrolada até os cotovelos e uma calça também social, preta. Os cabelos estavam parcialmente soltos e algumas mechas caíam-lhe nos olhos, dando-lhe ainda mais charme. Era a elegância em pessoa, certamente.

Ao vê-la sentada na cama, iluminada pela luz da lua e de pequenas velas aromáticas brancas, com os cabelos loiros soltos e trajando uma linda camisola turquesa, o coração de Jiraiya falhou uma batida. Por Kami, em toda a sua vida, ele jamais tivera uma visão tão bela.

— T-Tsu-Tsunade! –Gaguejou, perplexo.

— Presumi que você fosse ficar a noite toda parado naquela porta. –Sorriu maliciosamente. — Eu senti sua presença há tempos. O que deu em você? –Questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Eu... eu não sei. –Sibilou, embasbacado. Ao perceber que fazia papel de bobo, fechou a porta atrás de si e se dirigiu lentamente em direção à cama. — Mas se eu soubesse que você me esperava assim, tão linda, eu não teria demorado tanto. –Piscou maliciosamente e gargalhou em seguida.

Tsunade apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, sorrindo da espontaneidade do Sannin. Na verdade, com o riso, ela tentava dissipar um pouco da tensão que estava sentido, pois ainda estava um pouco confusa com tudo aquilo. Certo, ela desejava o homem à sua frente, mas o seu medo tinha relação com o que viria _depois_... era o futuro que a preocupava. Ela temia estragar a relação que eles mantiveram desde sempre; temia decepcioná-lo, ou então, não corresponder às expectativas dele, ou pior, às suas próprias expectativas.

O frio do medo percorreu sua espinha dorsal e Tsunade fez de tudo para não deixar transparecer. Buscando a confiança que sempre exibiu, deu duas batidinhas no colchão, incentivando Jiraiya a sentar-se ao seu lado, o que não tardou a acontecer.

— Você está deslumbrante, Tsunade. –Elogiou, buscando a mão da Hokage e depositando um beijo suave no dorso.

— Você é um safado... um galanteador, hein, Jiraiya!? –A mulher provocou, o que arrancou mais uma sonora gargalhada do grisalho.

— O que eu posso fazer, se tenho ao meu lado a mulher mais linda que já vi na vida? Francamente! Querida, você está... perfeita. –Ele diria gostosa, mas temia ter mais algumas costelas quebradas, como décadas atrás.

A Hokage iria rebater e seria, provavelmente, com alguma grosseria, mas lembrando-se de que prometera a si mesma que deveria começar a mudar seu jeito arredio, não falou nada, apenas encarou os olhos escuros que a perscrutavam, tentando lê-la, ver o seu íntimo. Abalada com a intensidade daquele olhar, Tsunade desviou os olhos para o tecido quase transparente que cobria o seu corpo.

Shizune havia lhe dado aquela camisola como um presente no último aniversário. O tecido era leve, gostoso de sentir em contato com a pele; o corpete era rendado nos lugares certos e tinha o comprimento ideal, o que tornava a peça sexy, sem ser vulgar, a morena havia dito. Mesmo receando em concordar com a assistente, a Godaime tinha que admitir, ela estava certa. Shizune também havia dito que o presente deveria ser usado em uma data especial e que isso aconteceria em breve; Tsunade riu da esperança da outra e afirmou categoricamente que aquela peça tão linda ficaria à mercê das traças, mas estava enganada novamente.

Um sorriso fraco se formou em seus lábios e mais uma vez, ela buscou o olhar de Jiraiya, o homem que era seu amigo, sempre fora, mas que em breve se tornaria o seu amante. Ante à perspectiva do que estava por vir, sentiu uma ansiedade incomum brotar em seu estômago e se aproximou do Sannin, fechando os olhos.

Jiraiya ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou a face feminina com delicadeza, sentindo a maciez da pele, delineando os contornos do rosto tão adorado com as pontas dos dedos; aproximou um pouco mais da mulher e lentamente, beijou-a, sentindo a suave pressão dos lábios sob os seus. Ao contrário do beijo trocado anteriormente, esse era carregado de suavidade, era como se de repente, eles percebessem que teriam todo o tempo do mundo para levar aquele momento adiante.

Tsunade se sentia zonza, tanto pelo carinho inesperado, quanto pela intensidade de seu próprio desejo. Por Buda, ela jamais imaginara que fosse querer alguém daquele jeito, não depois de Dan. É fato que ela não se tornara uma celibatária após a morte do noivo, mas a intensidade de seus sentimentos lhe trouxe satisfação, mas também muita confusão.

Ansiando por sentir o corpo forte de Jiraiya contra o seu, a Hokage ergueu os braços e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, deitando-se e levando-o consigo. Com ousadia, a mulher aprofundou o beijo e enlaçou os quadris do Sannin com a pernas, fazendo seus corpos terem um encaixe perfeito. Ao sentir a temperatura e os contornos do corpo feminino, Jiraiya não conteve um gemido, o que arrancou um riso sensual da Godaime.

Interrompendo o beijo, Jiraiya se livrou da camisa que vestia, arrancando os botões no processo, deixando-a aberta no peito. Ao fazer isso, Tsunade pôde vislumbrar, mais uma vez, a enorme cicatriz causada pelo incidente no treinamento de Naruto. Uma onda de empatia apoderou-se dela e com suavidade, tocou-lhe a pele quente, sentindo as ondulações da marca permanente.

— Por favor, Tsunade... não faça isso, essa coisa é monstruosa, eu não gostaria que você a visse. –Pediu enquanto livrava os braços da camisa, o que fez com que a mulher recuasse.

— Nada disso. Essa cicatriz nada mais é que um sinal de sua força, não se envergonhe dela. –Concluiu emocionada, abraçando-o mais uma vez.

Ao tocar as costas de Jiraiya, a Hokage sentiu mais cicatrizes e tentou ignorá-las, pois não queria deixá-lo desconfortável. Abraçou-o com carinho, enquanto sentia beijos suaves serem depositados ao longo de seu pescoço, percorrendo todo o colo, mas voltando lentamente para a face. Tsunade estranhou o comportamento do Sannin, pois conhecendo-o como achava que conhecia, imaginava que ele seria menos carinhoso, rude até.

Outra vez aquela ansiedade estranha se apossou dela e temendo demonstrar algo, fechou os olhos com força, sentindo os toques de Jiraiya se tornarem mais suaves, até pararem por completo e o corpo dele não estar mais próximo ao seu. Confusa e triste com o afastamento repentino, a Godaime abriu os olhos, pronta para protestar quando notou que o homem se livrava das meias sem ocupar as mãos, tirava-as com os próprios pés e prendia os cabelos com mais firmeza, já que vários fios haviam se soltado, cobrindo-lhe ainda mais os olhos.

Rindo da própria tolice, Tsunade relaxou aos poucos e sorriu, encantada ao vê-lo se aproximar novamente, exibindo um enorme sorriso malicioso. A alegria por finalmente ter deixado seus receios de lado tornou-se mais forte e tomando as rédeas da situação, a Hokage lançou-o à cama quando ele se aproximou o suficiente. Abriu as pernas, acomodando-o abaixo de si, enquanto distribuía beijos por todo o tronco masculino, subindo em direção aos lábios. Ao fim de mais um beijo apaixonado, Tsunade encarou-o, demonstrando com o olhar tudo o que sentia por ele, tentando transmitir a gratidão por ser quem ele era, por estarem juntos.

Aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida, um dos mais importantes também e ela desejava ardentemente que Jiraiya entendesse. O olhar que ela recebeu de volta se tornou mais intenso, qualquer traço de divertimento que o Sannin trazia havia desaparecido completamente, dando lugar à seriedade e ao desejo evidente em seus olhos.

As poderosas mãos de Jiraiya abandonaram o lençol e subiram para o corpo da Godaime, que ansiava por seu toque. Ele acariciou as belas pernas da mulher, subindo em direção às coxas, passando pelas nádegas – que foram apertadas com firmeza, arrancando um suave gemido da mulher –, seguiram pela cintura e por fim, pararam nos seios fartos.

Como que pedindo permissão, o Sannin tocou o tecido, hesitante, com suavidade. Ao receber um aceno positivo da mulher, ele desceu as alças da camisola, expondo os ombros delicados e o colo aveludado. Tsunade ajudou-o a se livrar das alças, completamente, deixando o corpete da vestimenta preso à cintura. Ela gemeu quando sentiu as mãos hábeis dele acariciando seus seios, sentindo a textura e provocando os mamilos, que intumesceram imediatamente. Ofegante, ela ergueu uma de suas mãos, deixando-a em cima da de Jiraiya, seguindo seus movimentos, o que aumentou sua excitação, deixando molhada a fina calcinha que usava.

Em contrapartida, a Hokage sentiu a ereção do Sannin reagir, pulsando abaixo de si e com um rápido movimento, ele a trouxe para mais perto, abocanhando um mamilo, atiçando-o com a ponta da língua, enquanto beliscava o outro com a mão livre. Zonza com as sensações, Tsunade começou a se mover, girando os quadris de encontro aos de Jiraiya, sentindo sua rigidez. Ambos gemeram com o atrito, que estava deixando-os ardentes, frementes; ansiosa, ela saiu de cima de Jiraiya e sentou-se no outro lado da cama, retirando a camisola e a calcinha rapidamente, danificando o tecido no processo.

Vendo o que Tsunade fazia, Jiraiya desabotoou sua calça e começou a descê-la, ainda deitado, mas não conseguiu retirá-la, pois a Godaime montou-o novamente, beijando-o com sofreguidão, esfregando seu corpo macio contra seu peito nu. Extasiado com a impetuosidade da mulher, ele inverteu as posições, deitando-se por cima dela, fazendo-a sentir mais uma vez seu comprimento rígido. Retomou os beijos variando-os entre rápidos e leves à mais demorados e intensos, transmitindo a ela toda a devoção que o consumia, sem deixar de movimentar os quadris, sentindo-a por completo.

Tsunade se sentiu derreter por dentro com tanto carinho, tanta paixão e gemeu ao sentir a língua quente e úmida traçar círculos suaves lentamente desde a sua face, orelhas e pescoço, percorrer seus seios, barriga e chegar à junção de suas pernas, onde o homem depositou um beijo demorado em seu clitóris. O prazer que se construiu foi se acumulando conforme ele a sugava com destreza, apreciando o seu gosto e introduzia um dedo em seu interior, fazendo movimentos frenéticos, o que a levou ao êxtase rapidamente.

Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer ante a liberação de seu orgasmo, suas pernas fraquejaram e o ar faltou em seus pulmões. Seus olhos estavam desfocados quando sentiu seu corpo, ainda fraco pelos efeitos do clímax poderoso, ser erguido. Jiraiya estava de pé, próximo à cama e ergueu-a em seus braços, abrindo as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto lhe beijava o delicado pescoço.

Ambos tinham pressa em se tornarem um só, os anos de espera de repente se tornaram demais para suportar, então segurando-se em um dos ombros fortes do Sannin, Tsunade ajudou-o a se livrar da calça e da peça íntima, com a mão livre. Jiraiya se afastou da cama e encostou-a na parede, próxima à cabeceira e sussurrou, bem próximo ao ouvido dela:

— Tsunade, eu... esperei tanto por isso. –Ofegou, lhe mordiscando o lóbulo e distribuindo beijos rápidos pelo pescoço.

— Eu também, Jiraiya. Faz tanto tempo... –Murmurou, direcionando uma das mãos para o pênis ereto, lhe acariciando a pele sedosa. — Eu quero te sentir, quero vê-lo se desfazer em minhas mãos.

— Oh, não! Teremos todo o tempo do mundo para estarmos juntos, viver esse momento sem pressa, mas não precisa ser necessariamente hoje. Eu preciso estar dentro de você... agora. –Ofegou, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas da Hokage.

Com um único movimento, ele a penetrou e ambos gemeram com a junção. Jiraiya ondulou os quadris, sentido o corpo feminino acolhê-lo, recebê-lo sem reservas e encostou-a ainda mais à parede, deixando as mãos livres para lhe acariciar os seios que balançavam suavemente conforme se movimentavam. Se amavam com cadência, lentidão, porém, Jiraiya tinha pressa em viver o momento intensamente, por isso ele intensificou os movimentos, pressionou ambas as mãos na cintura delgada de Tsunade e a invadiu mais profundamente, aumentando o prazer que sentiam.

Seus olhos não se desgrudavam, mantinham-se fixos do outro a todo instante; na ausência das palavras, eles diziam tudo aquilo que sentiam através dos olhares, fazendo a conexão mais intensa, mais real. Todos os sentidos estavam despertos: o aroma das velas ainda incensava no ambiente, se misturando ao cheiro de seus corpos; a parca luz delas e do luar criava um cenário perfeito; em suas bocas, o gosto dos beijos que trocaram ainda estava vigente; o som das peles se chocando com força excitava-os, era algo primitivo, sensual; seus corpos estavam suados, as peles escorregadias, aqueidas, evidenciando o quão próximos do limite estavam.

Não demorou para que cedessem o gozo; Tsunade estremeceu sob Jiraiya, gemendo o seu nome conforme os espasmos de desencadeavam. Ele logo a seguiu, sentindo seu pênis ser comprimido pela força do orgasmo dela, também chamando por seu nome. Ambos estavam ofegantes, os corações batiam errantes e a intensidade de seus sentimentos deixou-os desnorteados. Erguendo Tsunade com delicadeza, desencaixou seus corpos e colocou-a na cama, se deitando ao seu lado.

Tsunade se aninhou no peito de Jiraiya, acariciando-o com extremo carinho. Ele beijou-a no topo da cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos loiros que estavam rebeldes, desalinhados. Um riso fraco de satisfação fugiu de seus lábios, a emoção por finalmente ter feito de sua amada a "sua mulher" foi tão grande que ele a abraçou com força, murmurando em seguida:

— Eu amo você. Sempre te amei... desde que a vi, pela primeira vez e assim será, para sempre. –Afagou os cabelos dela, suspirando.

— Oh, Jiraiya... eu sempre temi admitir, mas... eu também o amo. Minha vida sempre foi tão confusa e complicada que eu acabei repelindo você de todas as formas. Eu me arrependo tanto! –Suspirou, depositando a cabeça no peito dele. — Mas agora que você voltou eu não quero mais temer, absolutamente nada. Chega de infelicidade, nós poderemos viver o nosso amor, finalmente.

— Sim, antes tarde do que nunca, não é? –Questionou, rindo.

— Isso. –Murmurou, erguendo a cabeça para beijá-lo mais uma vez. — Eu poderia beijá-lo e amá-lo por toda a manhã, mas... eu preciso descansar um pouco, preciso estar no portão logo cedo, quando a "Família Hatake" partir. –Anunciou, se aninhando ao lado dele, mais uma vez.

— Tudo bem. Eu irei contigo. –Anunciou, relaxando e só agora se dando conta de que estava chovendo. Usou o fenômeno como uma metáfora: a chuva levou consigo todos os temores que ambos sentiam, ela era sinal de recomeço, plantio, colheita e nada era mais apropriado que isso para definir essa nova etapa de sua vida. Observou o semblante calmo de Tsunade e sorriu, sentindo-se completo e feliz, como nunca estivera antes.

* * *

Espero que meu humilde texto tenha feito bem ao seu dia, à sua tarde ou à sua noite. Como comentei acima, eu simplesmente amo o ship e queria fazer algo especial para eles . A fanfic é simples, mas tentei transmitir um pouco do meu amor pelo casal, realmente espero que vocês tenham sentindo um pouco disso ^^.

Até a próxima :*.


End file.
